Facebook vs Love
by 39addict101
Summary: Congrats to Rival Argentica! This story is for her. Amy is tired of being ignored by Jake, and all for Facebook. Who will win out in Jake's life? Facebook? Or his wife? Updated since the original story went against the rules.
1. Chapter 1

Hello. People. Catspats31 was after me...so I had to completely rewrite this. Rival Argentica, this was actually a very good thing, seeing as now I can work your idea into my story!

Anyway, this is dedicated to Rival Argentica for winning first place in my contest. Thanks to all those who joined, Rival Argentica, I'mNotAGoodWriter, and 39CluesFan-Star.

Ok then, let's get this show on the road. :D

* * *

Amy Rosenbloom, stared at her husband, Jake, who was sitting on the couch, looking at his phone, again. She walked up behind him and tried to give him a kiss, but he shrugged her off.

"What are you doing?" She asked him, annoyed. "You've been on that almost all day."

Jake snorted, completely ignoring Amy. "Look." He laughed. "Look at this! 'My wife and I have been married for forty-seven years, and not once have we had an argument serious enough to consider getting a divorce. Murder, yes, but never divorce.' " He snorted and clicked "like" on the facebook page.

Amy groaned. "I'm going to murder you if you don't get off that right now! Lee wants her bath, and he wants it now!"

Lee, their one year old son, tugged on Jake's pant leg, but he ignored his son's obvious want for attention.

Amy arched her eyebrows, groaned, and picked up her child. "Fine then." She snapped. "I guess I'll give him a bath." She stomped away, knowing she was acting like a teenager, but not caring.

Jake didn't even hear Amy. He was too busy looking at his friend's profile pages. He scrolled down the screen, seemingly oblivious to his wife's annoyance.

She glared at nothing, trying to ignore the fact that she was getting very annoyed, and ran the water for her son's bath.

-39-

Jake stared at his phone, trying not to laugh. All of Amy's relatives, the crazy Cahills, were online, and were texting back and forth.

Ian Kabra: No. Of course not. Why would I do such a thing?

Natalie Cahill: Because you idiot, you're a man. Men do that stuff.

Jake had to roll his eyes. Women were so...feminist.

Jake Rosenbloom: Really? I resent being called an idiot!

Within seconds, Ian had replied.

Ian Kabra: Same bro, same.

Dan Cahill: Wait...since when do you say bro?

Just then Jake heard Amy calling him, and mentally screamed. This was just getting good. But...he supposed he should try to be kind and loving to his wife, even if it was at a most inconvenient time.

His phone buzzed, once, twice, three times, and it was really getting annoying to not answer the texts.

Amy was laughing when he came into the bathroom.

Lee was making a mustache with the bubbles. "Look Daddy!" He cried, after spitting out wads of bubbles. "I was Santa!"

Jake smiled. "Really?" Then he looked teasingly at Amy. "I wanna be Santa too!" He announced. He grabbed a wad of bubbles, and hung them from his face.

It was really difficult to breathe, with bubbles all over his mouth and nose, but somehow he managed. Then he leaned over and kissed Amy, hard.

She was knocked backwards, but in seconds was kissing him back. He tasted like soap.

Jake was just getting started when he remembered that their son was in the room. Then he realized he didn't care, Lee was, after all, only one year old.

He moved his mouth down to Amy's neck, but she stopped him, "Lee's in here!" She whispered.

Jake sighed, and moved away from Amy, breathless. "Ok, whatever." He said.

Then his phone buzzed, so he pulled it out of his pocket and walked out.

Dan Cahill: Sheesh, Jake, where you been? Off kissing Amy or something. ^^

Jake growled and quickly typed back.

Jake Rosenbloom: NO!

Ian Kabra: By the way you're being so defensive about it, one would think you were kissing Amy.

Jake rolled his eyes. Why did they have to pry into every aspect of his life?

Jake Rosenbloom: Fine. Maybe I was kissing Amy. But does it really matter? Why do you have to know everything I do, and what did you want me for earlier?

He waited, but no one replied. Finally, he shut his phone off and sat down wearily on the couch, relishing the softness and comfort it gave.

Amy came in, holding Lee wrapped in a towel. He squealed and clapped when he saw Jake. "I'm going to put him to bed now if you want to come." She said, looking at him, surprised he wasn't on his phone.

"Ok." Jake said, getting up and following Amy, listening for the telltale buzz of his phone.

They laid little Lee in his bed and shut off the light. No texts had come, so Jake finally decided to just give up.

Then he smirked as a thought occurred to him. Maybe now was a good time to finish what he started earlier.

"Amy?" He asked.

She turned around and glanced at him. "What?"

Jake pounced on her the way a cat jumps on a mouse, and kissed her violently. Finally...no interruptions. It was just the two of them...alone for a long while.

 **Tell me what you think people, please. Catspats31, please tell me this works...please?**

 **Anyways, thanks to all those of you who entered my other contest. Maybe you would like to enter the contest that me and...someone else are holding. Its called War of the Ships.**

 **I just updated it, so please go and read that right after you review this. :D**

 **Until next time,**

 **39addict101**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok. I realize that this is NOT Facebook format...so I apologize. I don't have a Facebook account, so I don't know how it works.**

 **So...I guess you could say this is "my" facebook.**

 **Ok then. Let's get started!**

Amy was done watching Jake text and respond to FACEBOOK NOTIFICATIONS of all things, all day long.

She paced back and forth in the kitchen, her bare feet slapping bitterly on the tiled floor. The dishes weren't washed, the counters were cluttered, and the sinks were disgusting.

Lee was holding on to her leg as she walked, screaming, "Up! Up!"

Amy sighed and picked him up. He went for her hair, pulling it and yelling, "Heeeair! Heeeair!"

That seemed to wake Jake from his trance. He suddenly jumped up and shouted, "Amy! I'm so sorry. Do you want me to hold Lee or do the dishes?"

Amy glared at him. "Do the dishes."

"Ok." Jake said. He walked over to the sink, turned on the water, plugged the drain, and dumped in almost a cup of dishsoap.

Amy shook her head, and took Lee to the living room.

They played peek-a-boo until Amy was sick of it. "Honey," she began.

"No! No! No!" Lee shrieked, his chubby little fists beating her mother's breast.

Amy sighed, and said, "No, Lee, its bedtime."

"No!" He shrieked, and began pummeling his mother with his fists again.

Amy had enough. She grabbed his little hands and said gently, "Look, honey, you really need to go to bed. We can play afterwards."

Lee shrieked in protest as Amy picked him up and carried him off to his bedroom.

-39-

Jake didn't notice Lee's screams, or Amy's weary sighs.

He was too engrossed in scrubbing every dish clean, and thinking about Dan's last facebook post.

He had said: So...peeps...hope you don't mind if I marry a non-Cahill, right?

To which Natalie had responded: I mind.

Jake just couldn't understand why Dan didn't realize Natalie liked him...a lot.

Half an hour later, and still just as caught up in his facebook world, he was putting away the last dish and wiping the counter down.

He turned around to see Amy smiling up at him. She reached up and pulled him into a hug. "Thanks, Jake." She mumbled. "I was so tired, and Lee was so crabby."

Jake wrapped his arms around his wife, relishing how her body fit so perfectly into his.

When she finally pulled away, she was smiling, and the weariness seemed to be gone from her body. "Uh, Jake?" She said.

"Huh?" He answered. His mind wandering to...other things.

"I have to go to the store. Lee's almost all out of baby food, and I need more salad."

"Ok." Jake said. "I'll stay here."

Amy nodded. "Thanks. But..." She hesitated. "What do you want for lunch?"

"Um...why are you asking?" Jake asked, confused.

Amy rubbed her eyes. "Because I was going to pick something up. I just don't feel like cooking today."

Jake nodded. "I understand. You get whatever you want, ok?"

Amy nodded.

Jake peered closer at his wife and noticed the weariness in her eyes, and the dark circles under them.

"Amy?" He said. "I want you to stay home and take a nap. We don't really need salad anyway."

"But Lee!" Amy protested. It was obvious that she liked the idea, but just didn't want to give in to it.

"Lee will be fine. You said we're almost out. Not totally out."

"Oh." Amy said. "I'll just go in then." She said.

Jake watched his wife retreat into the bedroom.

They were too young to have a one year old child. They were only 20, and the thought of a son had scared Jake, so he had shied away from helping with the baby.

Amy had done a blunt of the work, and Jake had just recently lost his job.

They were struggling, and both of them knew it.

Jake had unknowingly buried himself in Facebook, and Amy had carried most of the work.

Jake picked up his phone and logged on to his Facebook account. "Hey." He texted. "Is anyone on?"

Within seconds, Dan replied. "Finally. Are you sure you weren't kissing Amy this time? Cuz if you were, I'm coming over. She's too young to have a child...and have to deal with you."

"Right." Jake responded. "First off, it wasn't my fault that Amy got pregnant right away."

Dan didn't say anything, just, "..."

Ian replied in a second. "Right...and isn't it supposed to be the male that initiates everything? You seem to be a lustful man. I'm not believing you for one second. "

Jake glared at the screen. "Whatever." He said.

Dan responded with something totally off topic. "Go to this link." He said.

Jake looked at the link. He clicked on it, and it took him to their own private chat page, so no one could snoop in their conversations.

Dan texted everyone. "To start off, you have to pick your own username. I messaged Natalie about this so she should be joining soon."

Just then, someone named DannyHolic105 said, "Hi."

Dan texted Jake, "Uh...that was fast."

"Yeah," Jake texted back. "No kidding."

Dan didn't respond, so Jake stared at the screen, trying to think of a good username.

Then he got it.

 **DearIanIGotAmyandYouDidn't says: Uh...hi guys.**

(Sorry, I'mNotAGoodWriter, I totally stole your idea to avoid the chatroom format.)

Within seconds, someone responded.

 **OMG!SheLikesMe? says: Wait...Natalie likes me? And how long have you guys known this?**

 **DearIanIGotAmyandYouDidn't says: Forever Dannyboy.**

 **Dannyholic105 says: Yeah. How could you not know? I made it pretty obvious!**

 **OMG!SheLikesMe changed his name to AmIStupid?**

 **DearJakeIHateYou has logged on.**

 **AmIStupid says: Hey? How come he got a cool log on message to the rest of us?**

 **DearJakeIHateYou says: Because I'm amazing.**

 **Dannyholic105 says: Dear brother? Isn't that name a little extreme? You are, after all, supposed to be almost 21 years old. Don't act like you're 15.**

 **AmIStupid says: Don't worry Ian. If Jake dies, I will gladly give you Amy.**

 **DearIanIGotAmyandYouDidn't says: Hey!**

 **AmIStupid says: What?**

 **DearJakeIHate you changed his username to DearJakeI'mGettingOutMyDartGuns.**

 **DearIanIGotAmyandYouDidn't says: Should I be scared?**

 **Dannyholic105 says: YES!**

This was awful guys, so please don't kill me.

I'm so sorry for writing like one of the worst stories out there.

Also, I realize that I just now introduced the concept of them being young adults, because I figured if they were more mature, they probably wouldn't be online all day, ya know?

Well...please review this sucky story.

Oh, and I'mNotAGoodWriter, the format I'm using above was your idea...so please don't get mad or anything.

All credit goes to her for giving me this idea for the format.


	3. Chapter 3

**Rival Argentica, I need to apologize for abandoning this story for so long! I was such an idiot.**

 **Well...anyways, here's the third chapter.**

It was so blissful.

Peaceful.

Calm.

Amy lay in her bed, not wanting to get up. Her breath was slow and even, and for once she felt relaxed.

She heard Lee yelling something in the next room about _cupcakes?_ "Jake? What are you doing?" She wondered aloud.

When she heard Lee scream, "More! MORE!" She roused herself with a sharp pinch to her slender upper-arm and jumped out of bed.

She threw open her room's door, and felt like crying when she saw the scene before her.

Jake was passed out on the couch, and Lee was jumping around him with a box of cupcakes, yelling, "More, Daddy, MORE!"

Evidently Jake had given Lee a cupcake, and then fallen asleep, and then her naughty child had wanted more, snitched the box from the counter, and tried to get it open.

She burst into tears.

Jake awoke with a start, and took one long look around him. His face was full of confusion. "Did I fall asleep?" He mumbled.

Then he took in his wife, who was crying her heart out.

He jumped up, and grabbed her, wrapping her in a tight embrace.

Amy leaned against his firm chest, enjoying the comfort only Jake could give.

Jake kissed the top of Amy's head, and mumbled into her soft brown hair, "It's ok. I'm sorry. This was my fault."

Just as Amy was starting to feel like she could stay in this position her entire life, Lee yanked on her legs and yelled, "Ilk! Ilk!"

Jake smirked, and let Amy go. "Someone's hungry." He said.

Amy rolled her eyes and picked Lee up. "Let's go get something to eat." She said.

While Amy and Lee were eating in the kitchen, Jake picked up his phone and turned it on.

 _186 missed messages?_

Jake logged on and noticed new people. There was someone named **Hi!** Someone named **I don't Care,** Someone named **Hi!^^**

 **DearIanIGotAmyandYouDidn't says: Who the heck are you?**

 **Hi! says: I'm Ted.**

 **I don't Care says: I'm Sinead**

 **Hi!^^ says: I'm Ned.**

 **DearJakeI'mGettingOutMyDartGuns: Wow. You couldn't even figure that out. Remind me again why Amy married you?**

 **DearIanIGotAmyandYouDidn't says: Shove it, Ian Cobra.**

 **AmIStuipd? says: YES! Someone finally used my name!**

 **AmIStupid? says: Uh...I mean, their REAL last name.**

 **DannyHolic105 says: I'm doubting that...but whatever.**

Jake lost all sense of time as he stared at the screen, and watched the messages flow back and forth. This was absolutely hilarious.

 **Hi!^^ says: Do we really need to discuss this again? Energy is what I say it is because I'm smart and you're not!**

 **Hi! says: No! I know what energy is and you don't! I'm the smart one!**

 **I don't care says: SHUT IT BOTH OF YOU! WE"RE TRYING TO HSVE A CHAT HERE!**

 **I don't care says: *have**

 **AmIStupid says: I'll just go by what the textbooks say.**

 **HiJake!The Trash needs to get taken out! :D has joined the chat.**

 **HiJake! The Trash needs to get taken out! :D says: Hi Jake, the trash needs to get taken out.**

 **DannyHolic105 says: Oh, my. It looks like someone's in t-r-o-u-b-l-e!**

 **AmIStupid says: Remind me to never get married.**

 **DannyHolic105: I mean, Jake, stay here! :DDDDDDDD**

Jake sighed, and stood up to go take out the trash. Coming back, he sighed and sat down wearily in the computer chair.

He signed back in, and stared at the screen, trying to think of something to do.

Then he saw that _Amy, of all people,_ was on, and talking to...to... _Ian?_

 _What the fuck?_

 **DearIanIGotAmyandYouDidn't says: Ian! Stay away from my wife! Amy? Where the heck are you?**

 **HiJake! The Trash needs to get taken out! :D says: Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Ian and I had a Cahill meeting. We're done now...so, yeah, uh, I'm at his house. :DDDDDD (Please don't kill me!)**

 **HiJake! The Trash needs to get taken out! :D changed her name to PLEASE! I LOVE YOU!**

 **PLEASE! I LOVE YOU says: Please Jake?**

 **DearIanIGotAmyandYouDidn't says: Ian...I'm coming over to personally murder you. Amy, get home right now. Where's Lee?**

 **PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! has posted a video.**

 ***video shows Lee bouncing on Ian's knee yelling, "More! More!"**

 **PLEASE! I LOVE YOU! says: Isn't that adorable?**

Jake felt jealously well up in him. Lee never did that with him, like ever.

And here he was on his...distant relatives knee, acting like this, this, _distant relative_ was his father.

 _Have I really been ignoring them that much?_ Jake wondered. _If even Lee likes him, that means, that means, he's accepted_ Ian _as the father figure instead of me!_

Jake swallowed, and logged off.

He sat, staring at the wall, and wondering how he hadn't noticed before that he'd been such a jerk.

"I'm sorry, Amy." He said, thinking of all the times he'd come home to find Amy half-asleep, and still trying to work.

She worked herself to the bone, for _him_ and for Lee, and he'd been so under-appreciative. No wonder she'd gone to Ian's house.

He heard the door open, but he didn't comprehend anything until he heard Lee squealing, "Where Dayee? Where Dayee?"

He stood up, and walked over to his son. Then he picked him up, and spun around with him in a circle. Lee squealed with joy, clapping his baby hands together, his chubby face radiant with laughter.

He put Lee down, and then walked over to Amy.

"Ames?" He said. "Where are you?"

"In here!" Amy said. She was folding laundry. _His laundry._

He stepped up to her, took her small, work-worn hands in his own. "Amy." He began, his voice cracking. This was so humbling. "I need to apologize." He swallowed. "I've been such a butt-head, making you do all the work, while I just sit around and do nothing. I...I'm so sorry, and I'm willing to work things out, if you're willing to forgive me."

Amy looked up Jake, her green eyes shining. "Jake." She said. Then she laughed, pulled him into a hug, and rested her face on his chest. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that!" She said.

Jake leaned down and kissed the top of her head. "I love you." He said.

Amy glanced up at him, shocked. "You haven't said that for a long time either." She put her chin up and kissed him, passionately, on the lips.

Jake responded, and soon the two of them were lost in a world of bliss.

Of course, neither of them remembered about Lee, and the cupcakes.

 **Use your imagination...Ok?**

 **Also, I just realized I promised a five chapter story.**

 **This will, I promise be five chapters. I have an idea for the other two...and hopefully it won't take so long to update.**

 **I also realized that Rival Argentica is an Amian fan...yeah, uh, I'll fix that too.**

 **So, if you ever want me to update this, just review, and it will make my day, and I'll love you all for forever.**

 **Until next time (which hopefully won't be two months later!)**

 **39addict101**


End file.
